


Okami

by Phygasm (Phylix)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, DL;DR, Eventual mpreg, Insest, M/M, Multi, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Porn, Power Play, Prostitution, Strong Language, actual mpreg, dubcon, gross dirty porn, seriously I am making this shit dirty, seriously just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phygasm
Summary: “Well now, ain’t you a sight,”  Hanzo snarled and strained against the chains that kept him chained to the floor. For three days Hanzo had been imprisoned in a cargo box. Three days of nothing but the constant motion of the ship and the darkness. Then, those fools dared to touch him.“Release me!”  The Okami snarled, baring his teeth to the intruder, his silver tresses falling over his shoulder in a tangled mess. He raised himself to a knee, the chains biting at his wrists, keeping him pinned down. The gold markings along his face glowed menacingly. The man did not seem phased in the slightest at the terrifying sight.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a crackfic that I had in my head. I just wanted to do something terrible and awful to satisfy the pervert inside me.

“Well now, ain’t you a sight,” Hanzo snarled and strained against the chains that kept him chained to the floor. For three days Hanzo had been imprisoned in a cargo box. Three days of nothing but the constant motion of the ship and the darkness. Then, those fools dared to touch him.

It took four of his captors to successfully remove him from his prison cell. By the time they managed to strip him bare and manhandle him into this open room, he had made sure those men would regret ever touching the demigod. 

“Release me!” The Okami snarled, baring his teeth to the intruder, his silver tresses falling over his shoulder in a tangled mess. He raised himself to a knee, the chains biting at his wrists, keeping him pinned down. The gold markings along his face glowed menacingly. The man did not seem phased in the slightest at the terrifying sight.

“Release you? Darlin, I paid a mighty pretty penny for your pretty head,” The door opened wide and his captor sauntered through. Hanzo snarled and leaped at him again, but the man twisted like water and moved out of his grasp. There was an arrogant saunter to his stride as he stepped right up to the wolf and tipped a finger under his chin, forcing those golden eyes on him.

The man smelled lesser, a mutt against his pedigree. Hanzo knew he was a mess, locked up with no way to properly groom himself. This man though. He chose the earthy smell that clung to his worn clothes. He chose the unkemptness of his beard and the callousness of his hands. 

The Okami lunged forward, snarling and snapping his teeth at the man, “What gives you the right to lay a hand on me? I am a god and you are a worthless-”

“Temper, temper,” The man clucked his tongue and stepped back. His hand immediately went to his belt and adjusted to bulge in his tight pants. “I’m gonna have to break you of that habit. Can’t have you goin’ round and breakin’ all my paying customers, now can I?”

His blood went to ice. Hanzo had heard of these types before. Mongrels who worked outside the law of the land, “Is that what I am to become, a whore for you?”

The man’s eyebrows shot upward to his hairline, “Quick on the uptake there,” He purred, “And having a pretty little omega bitch like you…” He bit his lip and groaned, “You are gonna make me a very rich man someday. You have no idea how long I have been searching for you..”

Hanzo felt the anxiety burble in the pit of his stomach as the man, his owner, stroked the side of his face. He hid his condition well, only others of the Shimada clan knew of his shame. Of their family’s shame. How did this foreigner know of what he was?

“I can be a good master, you can ask any of my pets,” the man continued. “I only look for one thing: obedience. You show me that and I will give you the moon and stars and put them right into those pretty golden eyes of yours. But first, I gotta see what it is I bought.”

The chains around his wrists suddenly tightened, the slack of the chain going rigid and sucked into the small hole in the floor, pinning his arms against the cool tile. Hanzo snarled at the sudden change in position, the balls of his bare feet digging into the floor, trying to gain leverage and pull back.

The man moved, his fingers trailing up Hanzo’s clothed back and settled on the swell of his ass. He gave it a gentle pat. “Muscular,” he said. It was not a compliment but a description. Hanzo felt his face flush at the intimate inspection as the man knelt by his side and prodded along his frame “Trim, not much fat content. Wide Hips.”

There was obviously someone watching. Someone writing down every descriptive word this man was saying. He craned his neck up, trying to catch a glimpse of the other person in the room. He yelped as a hand came down hard on his backside.

“Eyes down,” The man snarled, his voice strong and commanding. Alpha. “You sit still during an inspection and wait.” Hanzo did not move. He set his jaw as the man’s hand found it’s way to the knot in his belt. He snarled and bucked his hips.

Another severe swat against his side made him rear harder. “Get off of me! I am not some cattle you can appraise!”

A hand gripped tight in his hair and slammed his face down, into the hard floor. “I can,” The man snarled. “I bought you. I own you. I have every right to do whatever I want to this body because it no longer belongs to you.”

Hanzo’s feet scrambled to find his purchase. He snarled again, louder this time as the belt around his middle loosened and the loose silk of his gi fluttered open. Suddenly hands were there, groping along the ridges of his stomach and slowly traveled upward.

“I would not expect you to be a virgin, not at your age,” The man nearly purred out into Hanzo’s ear before nibbling against the soft shell. The grip on his hair loosened, into a gentle petting as the man’s other hand groped along the sensitive flesh of his pecs. “Not even fertile, and yet his breasts are so big,” A finger flicked at the quickly hardening nub. “And sensitive to response. I already know a few alphas who would be interested in this.”

Hanzo a sob rake through his body as the hand disappeared. The man scent lingered around him, calming and arousing the beast within. “Stop this,” Hanzo demanded, but his voice came out small. 

The man shifted up to his knees. He let both hands scour down his back, brushing the silvery white tresses of his hair over his shoulder and tilting his head forward. “And look at that, just a little touch from an alpha, and he submits so easily. And we were told to be cautious with this one,” He let out a bark of laughter as he grabbed two fistfuls of the silk top and pulled.

Hanzo let out a shuddering sob as he heard the fabric tear in twain and fall, useless at his elbows. “Gold markings all over his body as well, not just around his eyes but down his arms.” The man’s calloused fingers moved along his shoulder blade, tracing out intricate patterns the wolf inscribed on his skin. “This isn’t a regular tattoo at all, it is like his skin is made of soft, pliable gold.” The hands moved to his ears, slowly stroking a path along and gently tugging at the loose flesh and gold ring that hung there.

Hanzo could feel the ache between his legs intensify. The plump bulge of his arousal plainly evident as he let out another simpering moan. 

“How long has it been, since you got an alpha in you, Hanzo?” The man purred, speaking his name with such familiarity. He wanted to writhe under him. To buck and keel and force the stranger away from his body, but the honeyed scent of arousal overwhelmed his senses.

Years. It had been years since the last time a proper alpha had taken him as his own. A quick, dirty romp in a seedy inn. It was a way to scratch an itch, nothing more. Wishing for a knot within him did little more than dull his senses. He was not going to be another bitch omega, begging for his next knot. He was a Shimada.

The silence must not have been the answer his master had expected. The man’s hand snaked his way into his pants and squeezed his cock hard, pulling a needy cry of pain from the wolf under him. “How many years?” he repeated, punctuating it with another hard squeeze of his wrist.

“Seven!” Hanzo cried out, his careening forward, into that waiting hand. Embarrassment flooded through his veins, making him go cold.

“Seven long years without a pretty knot in you?” The man’s caress was gentle as he locked his thumbs under Hanzo’s waistband and drew the garment down until it pooled at his knees, leaving him completely exposed to the cool air. He could feel the slick, slowly pouring out of his tight hole, eager to take in a waiting knot.

He gave another startled cry as the man’s hand went back to his cock, slowly pumping it at an unnerving pace. “Tell me you want a knot,” The man demanded. “Say it with your words and not your body. I know what your body needs.”

Two fingers slipped into that tight space, ramming into him at a brutal pace. Hanzo cried out, bucking his hips back to chase that feeling, to feel completely full. “I-I want it!” Hanzo cried out. “I want a knot!”

“Beg for it,” With that, his fingers disappeared. His hand left his cock, drooling on the tile and left him empty. The man moved in front of him and tipped his chin up with a sticky finger. The sweet aroma of arousal permeated his senses. His own arousal as the man rubbed his juices along his beard, smearing them against his face. Gold locked with whiskey as the man licked his chops, like a hunter that caught its prey.

Hanzo’s eyes trailed down to the cock that jutted out of his master’s pants. It lay heavy, unable to stand up straight under its own heavy weight. Already Hanzo could see the deep, red knot forming as the man fisted himself. “Please,” Hanzo gasped. He lapped at the fingers that neared his mouth, licking his own arousal off of them. “Please knot me.”

His thumb caught in Hanzo’s bottom teeth, forcing his mouth to hang open. Hanzo’s tongue lolled out. The heady aroma of the other’s cock made him drunk on it. He wanted to taste it. To devour that cock.

Hanzo watched the hand move slowly, gripping the base and twisting its way up the rigid shaft. Pre drooled lazily onto the floor. Hanzo strained forward. His tongue darted out, trying to catch the head. Wanting to just get a taste of it. “Put it in me. I want a knot,” He whined.

His master leaned back, just out of his reach. He looked over Hanzo’s shoulder and gave a quick nod. “Then let’s see how you take a knot.”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side as his master did not move. Instead, he heard the sound of a door closing behind him. Panic welled in him once again. What was he doing? Sitting here and begging for a knot like a common animal? He snarled and tried to look over his shoulder as another’s scent hit him, more pungent than the man sitting before him. More….feral.

Hanzo bucked. He thrashed as strange hands laid themselves against his bare skin. The hands were large. Too large. Hanzo jolted, turning his body as best he could to look behind him, at the alpha his master had called in. 

“Mako, this is my new pet,” Hands moved back into Hanzo’s hair, smoothing it out. “Poor thing has been stuck without proper knot in him for years now. I want you to show him our….expectation.”

The chain around his wrist slackened. Before he could react, his back slammed into the floor as he was twisted away, his whole body exposed for everyone to see. His master sat by, smiling like the devil. He let out a cry of protest as the man, Mako came into his sight.

He was impossibly large with hands the size of mitts, a mask of a pig strapped to his uncaring face. Like Hanzo, he was naked. And hard. Hanzo squirmed, trying to get away from the monstrous man, crying out in protest how it wouldn’t fit. He would be split in two. His master just chuckled, stroking his silken hair back. “Darlin’, if you manage to take Mako without any fuss, I know I got a real contender in you. Jus’ close your eyes and grab your ankles.” he gave a nod to the pig headed man.

Mako didn’t say a word as he gripped Hanzo’s whole calf in one arm and moved between his legs. He gave another, satisfied grunt as he settled into place, his belly falling over Hanzo’s own body. Hanzo let out a sob and arched his back as two fingers began to gently prod at his opening, spreading the slick around. His fingers were massive, bigger than any cock he ever had. They burned as they settled inside him, up to the first knuckle.

Hanzo’s cock sputtered in retaliation, pooling cum onto his chest. As much as he wanted to, he could not look away from the sight. Mako’s slow push against his sex as his own, large cock rutted against his thigh. He twisted in the other’s arms, rolling his hips with the rhythm of the fingers.

He moaned.

“That is well enough,” The man said. 

Mako did not need telling twice. He grunted as he adjusted himself again, the tip of his cock pressed against Hanzo’s dripping pussy and his soft belly splayed across Hanzo, covering his sex away from the world, trapping it in the other man’s heat.

Mako took his time, rolling the bulbous head along his folds, teasing him open until Hanzo could do nothing else but cry out in frustration.

“Enough teasing Mako,” The man warned. “Is he really that tight?”

“Yeah,” came the strained reply. He rolled his hips one final time before he began to press. Hanzo cried out. His hands scraped at the air, looking for purchase as his hole was stretched beyond normalcy. His thighs trembled and his body burned. “So fucking tight.”

He felt the drool sliding out of the corner of his mouth as the pig headed man refused to slow down. Now that he had a taste of Hanzo’s warmth, he was not interested in slowing.

Inch by inch, Hanzo felt split on that cock. He cried out and squirmed, thrashing back, but large hands pinned down his hips. His thighs quivered, his throat ragged. And still, he pushed on. It had to be over soon. There had to be an end to the monstrous cock inside him. He cried out in agony as it stretched his walls until he was sure he would tear. 

Relief poured over him the moment he felt something press hard against his ass. That was all. There was not any more to take. He babbled in Japanese, looking back to his master for approval. He did it. He proved he could take this beast. 

His master slowly ran his hands down Hanzo’s cheeks, resting the palms of his hands against the gentle swell of his chest. “Is he fertile?”

“No,” came the grunting reply. The hand on his hip clenched. “Dripping cunt but no.”

Hanzo moaned and arched his chest up to meet Jesse’s sweet hands. He licked his lips and moaned. “Master,” His moan intensified as his master slowly rolled against his nipples, bringing the little peaks out and pinching them between his fingers. 

“You aren’t done yet, my wolf,” He let out a dangerous smirk. “You still have yet to take that knot.” He looked back to Mako. “Breed him.”

The words barely left his master’s mouth before Mako gripped tight to Hanzo’s calves and bent him nearly in half, his cock impaling Hanzo even deeper than before. His hips began to slam without remorse into Hanzo over and over.

Hanzo let out a startled cry. His hands twisted in the chains, the metal biting into his wrists as Mako set a grueling pace. Each thrust brought him in deeper. Hanzo shrieked and clawed at the air, begging for it to be over.

His own cock betrayed him, trapped in the folds of Mako’s belly his cum smeared into his own skin. A coil tightened in his stomach, threatening to spill out as a rhythm was found. Mako’s rhythm. Hard. Fast. Punishing.

This was not about Hanzo. This was never about his pleasure.

Stars danced in his vision as he cried out, tears a constant stream down his beautiful face as he cock exploded, sending streak after streak of white over Mako’s belly, trapping it in the folds of their entwined Bodies.

His legs burned and ached as Mako pushed them further down until his knees were by his ears. The soft grunts brushing against Hanzo’s shoulder with every puff of breath. Sweat rolled off the larger body, dripping into Hanzo’s face and mouth, leaving him with the unwashed taste of the other man.

Mako’s hips surged forward. Hanzo could feel it press against his hole, throbbing and angry. He snorted. He growled. Hanzo was sure if he took off the mask, the alpha above him would sink his teeth into his jugular, not to mark or claim, but to punish.

“Do it, Mako,” his master commanded. 

One final, hard push and Hanzo screamed out, thrashing against the larger body as his body relented and the knot entered. He could feel his cock, kissing his core as the knot spread to immeasurable size, tearing at his abused hole and locking the two into place.

Spurt after spurt coated Hanzo’s insides white, filling him until he ached with the pressure of it all inside him. Hanzo’s cock gave a final, feeble discharge of fluid, drooling out the end of his cock and pooling on his stomach. He could feel the sweat and slick and cum rolling down his sides, tacky in the cooling air.

Hanzo braced himself as the large man collapsed on top of him, snorting and squalering as he gave a last, final heave into his hole. Hanzo could still feel him emptying out. Still feel the cum inside his expanding belly. Slowly, his legs were released. He dropped flat to the ground, his appendages numb.

Then his master came into his line of vision. His master that took him away from his home and made him a whore on display. The bride of a pig. A cold fury welled within him and he shifted to get nearer, snarling in anger as the man on top of him snorted.

Warm hands stroked the sweat-soaked hair away from his face, lingering on his cheeks and chin before tracing over his lips. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sugar.” The man purred. “Not unless you want to go for round two. Mako there is known for breaking men. His record is five times without losing a knot.”

“Six,” The man grunted. He did not move.

Hanzo felt his blood chill. He halted all movements

“I stand corrected. Six times. Fucked a man right crazy too, didn’t you Mako?”

The man grunted in approval.

“You take a knot well, and so pretty when you come,” his master cooed and continued to stroke his face. “Once we get that temperamental streak out of ya, I bet you will be a real popular addition.

Hanzo turned away. Away from his master and away from the man who mounted him. His mind returned, sharp and focused...and ashamed. How could he have allowed this man to treat him so? How could he have liked it?

The hands continued to stroke while the man spoke. Hanzo was sure he just enjoyed the sounds of his own voice, repeating over and over how good Hanzo was. How complacent. How….subdued.

Mako shifted and Hanzo felt his body tense.his eyes shot to his master, begging them with his golden state to not let this man have him again. Not like that. His back throbbed and his knees ached and his hole….his hole burned with the friction. Slowly though, Mako shifted up, onto his elbows and pulled his softening member out of him with an audible ‘pop’.

In a rush, Hanzo felt gobs of release spilling out of his hole and down his crack. He whimpered and squeezed his lower self, trying to force out as much as he could before his master could complain.

He panted and whined as rough hands forced his knees apart. His master sat there, between his legs and inspected his lower half. He let out another simpering moan as two fingers thrust into his oversensitive pussy. His thighs began to shake again. He could not take another cock. No...he couldn’t.

But his master’s cock was tucked away neatly, not a hint of wetness of a bulge in the fabric.

“Your cunt is so warm,” he groaned and scissored his fingers in him, causing more of the thick, foamy seed to escape his body. Hanzo wanted to hide his face away in mortification. “It is exactly what I need.”

Hanzo opened his mouth, his brain wanting to form words. To have a retort, but nothing came bust soft short noises. 

His master’s free hand rolled along the plains of his sticky, cum covered belly. “And you will look so pretty when this is all swollen up with child. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Be all big and pretty. Your tits heavy with milk.

Hanzo whimpered and arched his back. Breed. He heard his master use that word with the pig man. That was is purpose here. He was to be a breeding bitch. This master would keep him full of cum, seed him and impregnate him, then sell his pups off to the highest bidder. Hanzo felt a snarl come to his lips but only pass out as another tired moan. No one treated a Shimada like a breeding bitch.

Above him, he felt the chain slacken around his wrists, freeing him. Slowly, his hands moved into his own hair, feeling the stick of sex there as well. His master had not just forgotten about himself. He released into his white mane of hair. He groaned in disgust.

Hanzo was hauled up, into a seated position, his master’s strong, hirsute arms enveloping him. The calming smell of the alpha washed over him once again, calming the beast within. “Now, my Hanzo, I think I will get you a bath. You are a terrible mess.” His hand carded through his hair and came back with a sticky, white glob. “I can’t have you meetin’ my favorite looking like this. And he is eager to see you.” 

“Favorite?” Hanzo managed, his eyes growing heavy as he leaned against his new master.

“Mmm,” he answered, running a finger along the edge of gold at his eye. “He asked for you specifically. Said if I wanted pure pups, I needed to get a pure wolf. Told me how to find you an’ everything,” His master stood, pulling him into his arms. “My favorite is so eager to have you in his nest, my wolf.”

More cum trickled out of his swollen hole and down his legs. Hanzo grimaced again. His body felt weak, exhausted. “Master,” he called out again.

The man nuzzled against his ear, chuckling low as he carried him down the empty halls of his home to the bath. “The name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”


	2. Chapter 2

The water was searing. Hanzo groaned as he sank further into the oversized tub. The aches of the journey eased as expert hands slowly worked on his skin, washing away the grime and leaving him….pliant.

This is why he left Hanamura. Why he escaped Shimada Castle. It was the curse of his family. Omegas were expected to chase out a knot, in the same ways Alpha’s sought a dripping quim. It was nature. It was expected. But only in heat.

The Shimada line though had a tricky little perversion, Every once in awhile, down the line an Omega would be born with an unending thirst for it. Constantly wanton. Constantly obedient to whatever cock filled them full.

He thought he escaped it when his younger brother presented as Omega and began lifting his metaphorical tail for any and all. It was the shame of the clan, to see one of their own so shamelessly knotted and so shamelessly...loud.

It was what banished the other from the realm, they could not stand the idea of bastard pups diluting the line. Not like Hanzo. Hanzo who had control. Hanzo who would not seek out foreign knots. Hanzo who would comply with the standards and become bred with a pup of pedigree. 

Oh, if the elders could see him now, nuzzling against that calloused hand of this dirty mutt of a master, practically begging to be filled again.

“He said you would be harder to tame. That you had an ornery streak in you a mile long,” The strong hand of Jesse McCree cupped his chin from behind and tipped his head back. Warm water poured over his scalp as he allowed this mongrel to rinse his own spend out of his thick hair.

Hanzo groaned in reply. He was barely aware of his own hands, stroking along McCree’s thumb as he allowed his mind to linger in this haze.

There was something about this master. Something about his scent that calmed him to no end. Hanzo’s eyes drifted shut and he dozed in the hot water, periodically clenching his muscles below, still able to feel the impossible stretch of Mako. He wondered how often he would be knotted like that…

If his master would ever knot him as well…

He wanted that scent all over him. Claiming him. That unfamiliar, familiar spice that clung to his skin and smelled of earth and tobacco and something else entirely...arousing.

He mewled in displeasure as the hand on his body left and he tipped his head back, against the rim of the tub, trying to entice the man back. Hanzo never had any formal lovers. Trysts in the dark, mostly. Knots that satisfy an itch within him, but never anyone he would have called his own. But now...this master that called him beautiful. The master that wanted to fill him full of bastard pups...and god damn him, he wanted that too. To be swollen full of mutts, his belly large and tits sensitive...

The clink of metal on tile caused him to turn and lazily open an eye, watching as the golden belt buckle the man chose to wear skid across the floor as McCree kicked the remains of his pants to the side. His eyes traveled up his hirsute legs to where his cock jutted out from the dark, coarse bush of hair, long and angry and red. Hanzo’s eyes were transfixed as he watched his master stroked along his hard shaft, letting the wolf see the impressive girth. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the man advanced. “Jerkin’ it to you was mighty pleasurable,” He purred out, “But not at all satisfying.”

Hanzo perked up in the water, eyes locked on the angry red knot that twitched and grew as the man stroked himself. He did not need another direction. He twisted his body and gripped the side of the tub, lifting his hips up and spread himself wide, waiting for that slow push against his folds. Wanting to be filled and claimed and marked.

He let out a shuddering breath as a hand braced his hip in a strong grasp. There was a power there in his grip. This was a mutt, a damn ugly bastard mutt, but he was strong. Hanzo whimpered and tipped his head forward, exposing his neck to his master, letting the long, white tresses fall over his shoulders and dip into the steaming water.

McCree let out a bark of laughter, spreading his cheek with a hand and exposed his dripping hole to the cool air. “And I thought conquering you would be a challenge,” his thumb dipped into his hole, stretching him. “You have a reputation, Shimada. You are said to be some highfalutin’, spoiled brat. And look at you here,” His thumb dipped in deeper, spreading that tight ring of muscle. He was still so loose and open. “A slut fer my fingers. Just wait until I put it in you.”

Hanzo bit the back of his hand, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing him lose his mind. His body had already betrayed him completely. He thrust back, taking him in deeper. He let out a deep gasp as he felt the spongy glans press against the hole. “I bet you can take it. All my fingers plus my cock. Hog did a number on your hole, and you took it all like a whore.” His hips snapped forward, impaling Hanzo to the root in one mighty thrust. 

Hanzo cried out, scraping his fingers along the edge of the tub as he pressed back into him. His slit expanded to accommodate the intrusion. Hanzo was pleased with how stretched he still was. McCree gave no time for him to adjust. Not time for him to savor the girth of his cock before both hands came down to grip his hips as he pounded into that wanting hole. His feet slipped on the porcelain tub as he tried to meet him, thrust for thrust. Fingernails bit into his skin, hard enough bruise. To mark.

Property...Hanzo gasped out and rested his forehead against the cool tub. He was now property. McCree would mark him up, let Hanzo understand who he belonged to now. It would not last though. Bruises fade, McCree wouldn’t dare mark him permanently. lest he wanted to lower the price of Hanzo’s body.

He trilled, arching his back more, letting his eyes close as he spread himself wider, letting those strong hands support him. He could just lay here, let him fuck into his tight pussy and fill him with his hot seed. Water sloshed over the side of the tub, splashing onto the tile below them, the only other noise in the room besides the grunts of sex and the sound of McCree’s testicles slapping against Hanzo’s own pathetically small balls.

Each thrust pushed his cock in just a little deeper, his knot pressing hard against his abused hole, threatening to push that knot in a little deeper, breaching his hole and swelling just a little further each time. Each thrust brought Hanzo closer and closer to that ecstasy of being filled and locked into place. Being possessed.

A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt McCree’s hands slide up his sides, touching him. All his life he avoided this. He avoided alphas more powerful than him for this reason. He knew he would become a wanton slut. He knew that he would give into his base desires. 

McCree’s arms wrapped around his chest. His thrusts became more erratic. Shallow and hungry, ramming over and over again against that place inside Hanzo that made him quiver and moan. Hanzo mewled, thrusting back against him as best he could.

Against his neck, he could feel his hot breathy moans. McCree's nose nuzzled him as a shudder ran through his body. He clamped down on McCree’s cock as his own gave a weak drizzle of cum into the water. Hanzo cried out as his master brought him right up to the edge...but it was never enough to satisfy.

Hands gripped his pectorals, squeezing the hard flesh as the man mumbled things into his ear, things Hanzo could not understand. Words failed him. His beard scratched against his skin, leaving behind a rough, sweet burn.

Close. Close. Close. Hanzo rocked back. McCree nosed along the juncture of his neck. His teeth scraped against his skin, not hard enough to break the skin. It was never hard enough. Hanzo moaned, lost in the sensation. Scented. He was being scented by his master. 

Another shudder ran through his body, the coil in his belly began again, getting tighter and tighter. He was ready to explode. “P-please!” He cried out, unsure which language he was using. Language did not matter now. All that mattered was that searing heat between his legs and that throbbing cock…

His world exploded as McCree’s teeth latched onto his throat, biting down hard. The grip on the tub slipped and he tumbled forward, into those strong arms. They kept him upright. Kept that pounding heat into him. “Cum!” Hanzo wailed to the man inside him, his voice frantic. He needed it. He needed to feel it! His fingers clawed at the strong arms keeping him upright as he writhed on him. “Cum in me!”

McCree gave a few more, earth-shattering thrusts. Hanzo cried out as his cock was milked for all it was worth, drooling his seed into the waters of the bath with every deep thrust.

And then it was gone. The heat. The fill. The stretch was gone from his body. No more hands. No more body heat. Just the cooling waters of the bath as he slipped down into the water. Hanzo snarled and turned back, trashing at the loss. He needed to be knotted! He needed to be filled. But he could only watch as McCree fisted his angry cock in his hand, the head a dark purple, the base a furious red. 

The man let out a loud groan and tipped his head back as his release came. His other hand squeezed his knot roughly as ropes of white spilled out along Hanzo. “Oh yeah,” He moaned, stroking himself through his orgasm, a smirk on his wicked lips.

Hanzo could do nothing but watch as the knot…his knot twitching and angry in his master’s hand. The knot that should have been in him, locking them together. Filling him full of the man’s seed. 

He snarled and bared his teeth, only to have McCree give another laugh. He ran his thumb across Hanzo’s back, smearing his spend into his skin. Hanzo let out a whimpering moan from the touch, his skin prickling at the touch. “Mmm, over sensitive too…gotta make a note on that.” He leaned down and kissed along his shoulder blades as he reached out and grabbed a rag and ran it over his mess, cleaning Hanzo.

Hanzo arched into the warmth. “Please,” He tried again. Maybe demands were not enough. Maybe his master needed more to knot him. Sweat dripped down his brow, his hair sticking to the sides of his face as he looked back with glassy eyes. He had asked nicely for that knot. That surely would give him what he wanted. That would get him satisfied.

Instead, McCree laughed and reached down, flicking Hanzo’s still hard cock that hung between his legs. Hanzo let out a simpering moan and shook. His body needed a proper release. He had been denied his orgasm.

Hanzo wanted the anger to well within him. He wanted to be consumed with his rage, but the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and hauled him out of the water, as if he were nothing, carrying him like a bride to a short bench. Hanzo nuzzled into the crook of his neck and inhaled, letting the scent overwhelm him. Faintly he detected it, the scent of another Omega next to his own. He let out a soft growl.

“Ah-ah,” McCree scolded and pushed him away. He grabbed a towel off the floor and began to slowly run it down Hanzo’s chest. “You wanna mark me up, I get that. You think that one time together and suddenly I am all yours, but it ain’t so. You are mine, cupcake, not the other way around.”

Hanzo frowned. His eyes focused on the man’s thick neck. There were no marks, no bruising or scars. This was an alpha without a mate. Desperately, he wanted to be mated by this alpha… He wanted to feel those teeth on him again...and that cock...that hard cock that even now pressed into his thigh. He had not been satisfied yet…

The soft terry towel moved slowly over his heated skin, lingering on his erect nipples. He slowly pushed out his chest into the large hands wordlessly. His master’s eyes were on him, tracing over the lines of gold that ran over his arms and under his eyes before settling where his hands lay, over the plush expanse of Hanzo’s chest.

He wanted to lunge at this man and devour him. He wanted to rip his throat out. He wanted to punish him for forcing him to submit so easily...but he also wanted so badly to be bent over the tub and fucked until his cock was dry and his womb full.

Hanzo felt drunk. Drunk on his scent. Drunk on his touch. Other alphas had tried to tame him in the past with no success, then this man...this large, brutish man stepped in and suddenly all his reserve fell away. 

“There we are, sweetheart,” He purred and ran a hand over his cheek. “Come along.” McCree stood up and set Hanzo on his own two feet. His gaze hung on Hanzo’s pretty cock and he licked his lips. Hanzo preened under his gaze. 

His gaze did not linger. McCree turned away and walked to the side door. He held the door open and motioned for Hanzo to go through, “Come on.”

Hanzo squared his shoulders. He held his head high as he moved into the dark corridor beyond the bathroom, shivering in the chilled air. He would not let him know, though. He would not let this man know how deeply he was affected by the alpha that now smelled like him. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“So you can speak in more than just breathy moans,” McCree slipped on a red robe and tied the ends together, giving him modesty, even if his cock still jutted out obscenely. It took everything inside of Hanzo to not just drop on his knees and service the man into completion again. “I am taking you to my quarters. My favorite is there, waiting for you.” McCree reached up and ran a hand through his hair, scraping his blunt nails over Hanzo’s scalp. “He needs….relief. Relief I cannot give him currently. That’s where you come in.”

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. “Your favorite is an Alpha?”

McCree let out a bark of laughter, “Me? Keep an Alpha in my bed? No. I’m in the business of selling pretty little things like you to the highest bidder. No, my favorite does far more than just warm other’s beds.” he purred and pressed his lips against the side of Hanzo’s head. Hanzo leaned into the affection, purring slightly. He stopped at the end of the hall, at a set of elaborate green doors.

Hanzo felt his hackles rise. McCree’s hand caressed down his back slowly. “Now now, don’t get that way. If it weren’t for him, I would have just sold you off to any alpha wanting to pay my price. He insisted that we keep you.” He reached out and pushed open the door.

Instantly the smell of Omega hit Hanzo like a wave. This was not just his master’s room. It was an omega’s nest. He growled and took a step back, away from the sweet scent. Hanzo set his jaw as McCree’s hand settled on his lower back, pushing him forward.

“No,” He snarled and pushed back.  
“Don’t you be that way,” McCree scolded. “You ain’t the king around here. That’s me. You are the bottom rung of this ladder and it’s only his good graces that bring you up here and not down with Hog in the slosh. You are right purdy and I ain’t one for laying a hand on my merchandise, but if I see you throwin’ a tizzy, I will have no regrets in whoopin’ your ass.”

There was little meaning in the words, but the tone was clear enough. Obey or else. Being here was a privilege, not a right. Hanzo turned away and stepped into the room, feeling the scent of the other omega clinging to the air and dripping with hormones. 

Hanzo wanted to wretch. His brain fired off, telling him to flee. Alphas were territorial of their mates, but Omegas...He would have given very little thought to any omega that wandered into his grove. He would have slaughtered them on sight and left their remains as a warning to any other bitch in heat. Hanzo was no weak omega. He could handle his own in combat. But this was not combat. If he tried to fight back, McCree would be on him. What worse, the man had guards at his disposal. And the pig man he called Hog. 

The setup, the line of guards he could scent out but not see, the knowledge that there was an unseen protection all around them every moment. It reminded him of Hanamura. Father would set up a perimeter of guards, alphas, and betas alike to watch every corner of their kingdom. Hanzo had not been aware of their presence even until much older. Never seen and never heard, that made a good guard. How did a mutt like this come up with such a plan?

No...fleeing was not an option, nor was fighting. To survive, he had to be more cunning. He just hoped this omega would accept him in his nest.

The room was a deep red color, obviously the preferred color of his master. Red curtains, red carpet, red walls. Sheer, wine red drapes hung off the center nest hung down from the ceiling, draping along all the sides of the nest where he could see a figure moving inside. It was opulent and repulsive. 

He heard the tinkling of metal on metal as Jesse stopped next to a deep wine red couch and dropped down. He casually crossed one leg over the other and scratched at his chest, looking far too comfortable with this scene. “Brought him to you, all squeaky clean and ready to go.”

The figure inside the sheer cocoon lounged against some pillows nearest to them. Hanzo could feel the omega’s eyes latched onto his naked body. “I see you had your fun with him,” came the voice of the omega, nearly purring out the accusation. It made the blood in his veins run cold.

“Only a smidge,” McCree laughed and slapped Hanzo’s ass. “Get over there so he can get a proper look.”

Hanzo yelped, hands moving to cover his naked rear as he stepped forward, just out of McCree’s reach. He felt his heart race in his chest as slick ran down his thighs from the improper touch. 

McCree just laughed again. “Go on, darlin’, turn it around. Let him see how stretched and abused that pretty rosebud of yours is.” Hanzo flushed as he obeyed, turning himself and spreading his legs to the eye of the omega. “Now, I think it’ll take a little longer, but once we get him revved up, he will be our golden egg.”

“I thought I was your golden egg,” Hanzo could practically hear the pout in the voice. He dropped his head down, swallowing back the nerves that bunched in the back of his throat. That voice. That damned teasing voice. It set him on edge. He wanted to run. Needed to run. “Goodness, look at how pretty that is.”

“And if he’s anything like you, we can have it within the year,” McCree reached over to a side table and pulled out a large cigar and placed it between his teeth. 

The omega behind him gave a light clicking of his tongue. “You know you can’t do that in here. You're not even supposed to be in here.” Hanzo heard a shuffling behind him and chanced a glance back as McCree made an annoyed whine. The curtain slowly pulled back. “Turn around, Hanzo, let me see you fully.”

That voice...his head spun as he obeyed the only voice that could ever make him truly obey. His dark eyes met equally dark eyes, playful and unruly, just like their owner. Hanzo felt his breath hitch, he moved to cover himself away from the damned eyes of his brother.

Genji looked at him and smiled, tilting his head to the side as he lounged against the pillows facing him, lying on his front looking like the devil himself in loose, silk pants. “Hello, brother,” He purred out. Genji, who ran away and dishonored their family. Genji, who spent their childhood endlessly torturing Hanzo with his ability to be carefree and wild. Genji who still haunted his every dream…

“Darlin’, you look like the cat that caught the canary there,” McCree groaned out. “If I didn’t know better, you wanted him for more than just to help you through this.”

“Maybe I do want him for more,” Genji pouted. “You were the one to suggest we get him swollen with pups. I just need someone to get my edge off.” His pout grew as he buried his head in the pillows, his black ears drooping down on his head. It was a play Hanzo had seen a thousand times before. One that this master would be too smart to see past, Hanzo just knew it.

The alpha barked out laughter again. “You’re just mad cause you wanna sit on a big ol’ knot all day long and now you ain’t allowed to. You think that this one here will keep you full of cock and take that edge off when you can’t get knotted.” McCree rolled the cigar in his fingers, biting on the end. “Slut.”

Genji laughed, the gold bands on his arms tingling together as he moved. “I’m a slut that affords you to live this lavish lifestyle. Don’t you forget, before me, you were just some coyote with a dream of being big.” Genji’s eyes clouded over with lust. “It’s not just your dreams that are big, isn’t that so, brother?”

Hanzo felt his chest flush as Genji’s attention was turned back to him, his eyes roaming over his body and settling on the hands that covered him up. “Remove those. I need to see what I will be playing with.”

Hanzo looked at the ceiling as he slowly removed his hands, his erection bobbing free. Somehow, hearing his brother’s soft, mischievous voice did things to him. They were both Omegas. Both raised together, but now...now it made sense, why McCree’s scent affected him so. Why he was so willing to submit to him.

Genji. It was always Genji.

“Very nice, brother,” Genji purred. “Not nearly as big as I like, but I think you will do.”

“Why?” He managed, swallowing back all the shame he felt being so exposed to his brother and his brother’s mate-the man he wanted to knot him and claim him.

“Why?” Genji repeated. “Well, brother, I should not have another alpha right now. Not in my condition. Why my other alpha would certainly tear his throat out. He is the jealous type, and he paid so much for me. I really should not disappoint him.”

Hanzo frowned and looked back at his brother. Back to the devilish smirk that remained.

“And I am so needy. My cunt just drips with want and I only get knotted once a day now, if even. It is such a shame. What I need, brother is a cock. A nice big one that will take that edge off and keep me...content.”

Hanzo licked his dry lips, feeling more confused than he had a second ago. “Why me though?”

Genji giggled as if Hanzo had finally asked the correct question. He slowly stood up, placing his hands on his round belly, “Easy, brother, my alpha would never know I’ve been with another man if that man shares my scent. You’re going to keep me satisfied all through my term, dear brother, then we are going to do the same to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Cyberrat and Mujaween on Tumblr for being awesome, pervy writers that made me realize how fun this kind of fiction can be. Also to my roommate, who will remain nameless, for having to listen to my insane cackles as I described this story to her and the look of horror on her face when she found out what I was doing. You always said I was the most perverted asexual you ever met.


	3. Seize

He was in shock, standing naked in front of his long-lost brother, heavy with child and the alpha that kept him. Hanzo’s mind was swimming as he tried to process what it was that his brother had said. He watched those long, delicate fingers trailing over the swollen belly and drawing his attention to his brother’s core. 

It had been years since he laid eyes on his kin. Years, since he was last able to smell the sweet aroma of his arousal. And now, standing here in his brother’s rooms, he was enraptured by his scent.

“I don’t understand…” He whispered out, trying to get his mind to work around the haze of lust.

Genji’s laugh rang out loud and clear, echoing off the high ceilings. It sounded like home. 

Hanzo felt an old ache well in his chest. A desire that he kept buried deep inside his chest all the years they had been apart. Genji had left him alone in Hanamura, the lone omega heir to the Shimada name. A bargaining chip, he had been called. A beautiful bitch to some strong alpha he had never met. Genji had defected because he did not want to be possessed. He wanted the freedom and the joy of being his own man. He did not want to be a tool used by the family to secure stronger borders and a long family line. 

And now here he was, swollen with an alpha’s child and looking radiant for it. 

“Jesse, what have you done to my brother,” Genji purred out as he circled Hanzo slowly. 

The other man shrugged as he pulled out a cigar and placed it between his teeth, chewing on it lazily. “I did what you asked, my pet. I rode him hard and left him wet for you,” A smile curled up on his lips as Hanzo’s cock twitched with interest. “Knew you would have wanted to breed him good yourself.” 

Hanzo shivered as long fingers stroked down his spine, tracing out every arch and ridge down to the base of his tail. “Aw babe,” Genji laughed loudly, stroking down Hanzo’s tail and sending more shivers down his spine. “You always know how to treat me well. Even when I am acting like a spoiled little brat.”

Hanzo let out a simpering moan as he moved back into his fingers. He bit his lower lip and tried to keep his body in control. Genji smelled so intoxicating though. He presented as an Omega not long after Hanzo. Genji was furious at his lot in life, not wanting to be someone’s plaything.

His eyes moved to the coyote in the corner that sat, smirking over at the both of them as he stroked his growing knot. Large fingers delicately pulled at the foreskin around his head, slipping a finger between it and the spongy head. He licked his lips as he watched precum ooze down his large shaft. 

“Think he likes me, Genj,” McCree purred out, chewing on the end of his cigar. 

“Hanzo always was a slut for cock, weren’t you brother?” Two fingers sank into his wet, open hole, driving into him without any resistance. “He is leaking all over.”

Hanzo whined and arched his back as those fingers twisted in his body. He could smell Genji’s arousal on his skin. That was what was driving so mad. It is what he needed and craved. His brother’s other hand moved around his body, teasing at the taut muscles of his belly. “Remember when I looked like this, Jesse? You loved it when I laid you back in my nest and fucked your brains out. You loved feeling my big, Omega cock in your tight dry hole. You wanted me to breed you up nice and good.” 

McCree chuckled and spread his legs wide. “I could never say no to my mate. You want me bent over the couch, I bend over. You want me knotting your little hole, I breed you up nice and good.”

Jealousy spiked up his spine. Hanzo snarled at the man on the couch, baring his teeth and setting his white ears back against his scalp as those fingers twisted in his gaping hole. He was undignified here, cock jutting out from his body as his own blood continued to drag his digits inside him. One thing was for certain, he wanted Genji for himself. They were blood. They belonged together.

McCree let out a whoop of laughter and lifted a leg up to move fingers down to his own hole as he continued to stroke along his length. “Better take that bitch now, before he decides he needs this cock and not yours.” 

Genji’s free hand moved up, cupping his jaw and pulling him forcefully back into his body. Sharp teeth worked around the shell of his ear, nibbling until Hanzo let out more lovely, broken whines of pleasure. Sounds only Genji could create in the other wolf. “Do you know why I bought you, brother?” Genji whispered, his voice rich and husky. Hanzo shivered as his tongue darted out and licked along his ear. 

Memories of the past flooded his senses. Genji slipping into his bed during those late nights, kissing along his face while whispered promises passed between them. They were never going to part. Genji belonged to him and no one else.

“I missed you, Brother,” Genji whispered, delicate fingers trailing down his neck and cupped his pectoral in his hand. “That is why I brought you here. I needed my wonderful big brother in my bed. I needed you, Anjia.” Genji’s thick words fell right to his throbbing cock, oozing more slick down his thighs as Genji added a third finger deep into him. “No one takes me like you do. No one is as responsive and beautiful.”

Hanzo snarled out and moved back on those fingers. “We are Shimadas,” His dark golden eyes locked with Genji’s. He felt emboldened by the rapturous look he found shining back at him and reached overhead, pulling his brother into a searing kiss. No one could satisfy his brother like him. No one would care for the other Omega like Hanzo. They were a pair, two parts of a whole. No one could compare.

Tongue mashed against tongue as he arched back further, deepening the kiss further and drawing Genji into him. He needed to prove his worth. Prove that no other alpha could compare to the beautiful Omega spread before him.

Hanzo led Genji to his nest. It smelled so much like him, driving Hanzo insane. The fingers pulled out of his tight body as he was maneuvered onto his back, languishing out on the green silk sheets below him. His tail swished to the side as he spread his legs wide. His eyes glazed as he watched Genji move.

Genji. Beautiful, full Genji with that large, drooping belly hanging out in front of him with the promise of pups. Genji himself looked just as dark and beautiful as he always had with his thin waist and large, plump chest. Pregnancy did not fit with him. Gold jewelry dripped from his wrists, clinking as he crawled forward to spread his fingers along Hanzo’s body. He licked his lips as his eyes stayed on the gold rings that hung from his puffy nipples. 

Genji let out another guttural moan as he stroked his cock, his finger rolling along the gold ring that jutted from the end and looked back to the coyote on the couch. “Look at that. Look at how regal and beautiful my brother is.” Genji sat beside him, tracing his fingers over the intricate gold markings on his brother’s arm. “We need to make sure everyone can see how beautiful he is.” He flicked Hanzo’s smaller cock head and smirked. “A pretty ring here. Some more in his perky nipples. Make him look the part of the prince he is.”

Hanzo gasped as his cock was toyed with, twisted in the other’s hand. He listened as the two spoke of him as if he wasn’t there as if his opinion did not matter. Gold was a must. Hanzo was too regal and too beautiful for anything less. Blue jewels in his belly ring and ears. A unity with Genji’s own bodily decorations. His cock onto his belly as Genji twisted it in his hand. He whined and moaned. “Brother,”

“Quiet, Hanzo. Men are speaking,” Genji traced his fingers along his jaw before shoving three deep into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue hard enough to make Hanzo choke around them. “This isn’t your body anymore, brother. It is mine. All mine to do with as I want.”

Drool rolled down the corners of his mouth as he gagged. He could taste his sweet slick on the digits, moaning out louder. His tongue darted around, trying to suckle every last taste out his skin. He could hear them talking. He knew the both of them were discussing his fate, what they would do to him. He wanted to be a part of this. He wanted to protest and keep his dignity. Instead, he bucked his hips up, begging for more sweet affection from the other wolf.

He whined as the fingers were pulled free from his mouth as Genji leaned over, pressing a sloppy kiss against his lips. He lifted Hanzo’s hips and pressed into him with one, quick thrust. 

Hanzo let out a needy whine. His body ached. He had taken two other Alphas that night and now Genji. Sweet Genji pressed into him hard and demanding. His extended belly pressed hard against his cock, trapping it between their bodies as he moved inside him hard.

Hanzo keened. His back arched as he cried out. Genji was home. Genji was within him, where he belonged. “Brother!” He cried out. 

Genji gasped and wrapped his arms around his brother’s torso and suckled on his lower lip, biting down hard enough that Hanzo howled out, arching his back more. 

“Soon you will be like this, Brother,” Genji moaned, placing Hanzo’s hand against his belly, forcing Hanzo to feel the swell as he rammed into the other. “Big and enlarged with your own pups. You will be so beautiful when pregnant, Hanzo. So beautiful with your tits full of milk and your body soft in every place. You will love this Hanzo. I promise.” Sweat rolled down the sides of Genji’s face as he smirked down at the other. “We are going to keep you big, Hanzo. We will pamper you and keep you here.”

Hanzo whimpered and looked down, watching his cock bob free, slapping against the extended belly of Genji and picturing his own. His tight hole filled with an Alpha’s knot as his belly bounced freely. His own brood growing inside him.

“We are Shimadas, Hanzo. Pedigreed wolves. Do you know how much an Alpha will pay to knot you? I do. This is the proof here, Hanzo. We will sell your pretty cunt to the highest bidder, have that Alpha fill you deep with his cum and plug you up until you are just like me. I am going to keep you full, Hanzo. Pamper you and coddle to your every need.” 

Hanzo nodded. He whined and thrust against him, his eyes looked over to the coyote sitting on the couch, lazily stroking his huge knot in his meaty hands. Genji chuckled and nuzzled against his neck. “You want his pups, Brother? My coyote’s big cock in your tight little hole?”

He nodded again arching his back as he felt the slick pour out of his tight hole. He was getting close. That coiled spring in his belly tightening as he moved on his brother’s cock.”Yes,” he wailed, clutching to Genji tight as he felt the other move harder on him. His cock spurted thick, milky white cum across his belly, twitching in delight with every hard thrust from Genji.

Genji’s back arched. He moaned loudly and slammed in one final time before painting his brother’s insides with thick ropes of cum. He collapsed with little care on top of Hanzo, nuzzling and nipping at his neck. “Don’t worry, you will get your chance.” He purred as he pulled out, watching as his brother’s hole twitched at the sudden emptiness. Thick, pearly white beads pooled out onto the sheets. “For now, you are all mine though.” He ran his fingers up Hanzo’s torso, tweaking at the ruddy nipples before moving down to his hips. 

Behind them McCree gave a soft grunt as he cupped his hand over the head of his cock, catching the cum as he squeezed around his knot. “You sayin’ I get to make the pretty pups there, Genji? You won’t even let me fill you up with my seed.” he chewed on the end of his cigar, his whiskey eyes teasing the wolf with impish glee.

Genji laughed and slapped Hanzo’s belly, leaving a dark red mark in its wake. “I think he is far too selfish an Omega to take anyone now. But we can’t sell him off as a good breeding bitch if we don’t have proof.”

“Roadie’s always been good for that. Rein too.” he purred. “Or maybe Jack would be interested in giving his new pup a little sibling. He’d give that old dog the prettiest pups.”

Genji’s hands rolled down his swollen belly and he looked back to his brother. “Old man refuses to let me have any partners but him while I am like this, Hanzo. He wants only his scent on my skin while I carry his mongrels. How unfair is that? But how could he say no to you, dear Brother? You carry the same scent for me. He would never be able to tell a difference between omegas, let alone my own kin. That is why I need you.”

Hanzo’s head swam as he brought his hands up, into his hair. Those names held no meaning to him. All around him he could feel Genji. Genji’s scent permeated his every pore. He once again belonged to Genji and Genji alone. He whined and arched his back. “Anything,” He whispered. “Just let me be yours.”

Genji preened as he laid himself down. Slowly, he wrapped himself around Hanzo, pressing and mingling their scents together as McCree moved to lay back on the couch, puffing heavily on his cigar. “You are mine, Brother. All mine. And no one else will ever have you. You belong to me; mind, body, and soul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have this whole story planned out, I will post more if it gets good traction.


End file.
